This new chrysanthemum plant was originated by me in 1972 as a seedling resulting from the cross of the unpatented variety "Dramatic" and an unknown pollen parent, the crossing having been made in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at De Lier, Holland, for the development of improved chrysanthemum varieties. Because of its intense yellow color, rapid growth, and very strong stems, this plant was selected for propagation, and test, which was done under my direction at De Lier, Holland, by means of cuttings from the original plant, and propagation of the new plant through successive generations by vegetative cuttings has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new chrysanthemum variety is now being done by vegetative cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., U.S.A.